Sildar Hallwinter
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 15 | AppID = Sildar Hallwinter | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Sildar Hallwinter | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = Upper 40s | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Neverwinter, Phandalin, Waterdeep | Family = Alana (adopted daughter) Ephenia (adopted daughter) Milack (adopted son) | Connections = Lords' Alliance (faction member) Plan B (beneficiary) Iarno Albrek (former Lords' Alliance colleague) Trilena Stonehill (fellow Phandalin town council member) Harbin Wester (fellow Phandalin town council member) Ilsa Wisemantle (friend) | Profession = Sellsword Soldier (retired) Town council member | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a male human soldier and agent of the Lords' Alliance. He is Plan B's primary contact and benefactor in Campaign 1. As an NPC, he is played by Ben P. Description Appearance Sildar is a weathered man in his upper 40s. His face shows signs of age and battle. His hair has grayed and flows to his shoulders. He sports a trimmed mutton chop-style beard. Personality Sildar is kind and soft-spoken. He has demonstrated various levels of empathy, even going so far as to adopt orphaned children. Though long-suffering, he will not tolerate when those in authority make decisions that put others in danger. While quick to forgive others, Sildar is often hard on himself. When Gundren Rockseeker's brother Tharden was found dead, Sildar blamed himself. At Tharden's funeral, he could not even look Gundren in the eye. Background Sildar was a soldier of Waterdeep's City Guard, and holds a place of honor in the Guard's griffon cavalry. After retiring, he became a sellsword, accepting jobs that would better the lives of those on the Sword Coast. As a member of the Lords' Alliance, Sildar traveled to Neverwinter in search of work. It was there that he met Gundren and Plan B. Episode Appearances In Neverwinter, Gundren hires Sildar to escort him to Phandalin in preparation of reopening Wave Echo Cave. He also hires Plan B to deliver a separate wagonload of supplies, and leaves ahead of them. While transporting the supplies to Phandalin, Plan B comes across Gundren and Sildar's dead horses along the Triboar Trail. It appears they were dragged from the site, and any belongings they had were taken as well. Sildar is found alive in Cragmaw Hideout, although he is weak and injured. Plan B kills Klarg and Yeemik and rescue Sildar, who tells them of the Rockseeker brother's discovery of the ancient lost mine known as Wave Echo Cave, and that Gundren had a map to its location. He also explains that he overheard the goblins mention that the Black Spider instructed them to bring the dwarf and the map to him, so Klarg sent them both to a place called Cragmaw Castle. One of the main reasons Sildar agreed to escort Gundren to Phandalin is so he could look for a fellow member of the Lords' Alliance, the wizard Iarno Albrek, who had gone missing shortly after arriving to the town two months ago. He also wishes to assist Gundren in locating the lost mine, and assist Phandalin in becoming a prosperous and successful town. After being escorted back to Phandalin and have a day to recover, Sildar creates a temporary base of operations within the townmaster's hall. He asks Plan B to locate Cragmaw Castle and rescue Gundren. He also asks them to find information about his missing friend Iarno Albrek. Sildar hires Mehgrin to help with these tasks, and introduces him to the party. Plan B infiltrates the Redbrands' hideout below Tresendar Manor and capture their leader, who goes by the title "Glasstaff". They discover that Glasstaff is, in fact, Iarno Albrek, and deliver him to Sildar. Disgusted by his fellow agent's actions, Sildar locks him in the town jail and prepares to send him to Neverwinter for judgement. Gundren is located alive inside Cragmaw Castle, where Plan B has defeated the Cragmaw tribe's leader, King Grol. Upon returning to Phandalin, Sildar gratefully welcomes Gundren back and vows to help him continue his quest to relocate the cave. Through Krisella's recent feats and comportment, Sildar sees a desire for the security of civilization through action, and extends to her an invitation to join the Lords' Alliance. Krisella accepts, and Sildar grants her the initiate rank of Cloak. Displeased with Harbin Wester's leadership as townmaster, Sildar and Trilena Stonehill petition the townsfolk and implement a town council, installing themselves as two additional leaders alongside Harbin. Around this same town, visitors and tourists begin to come to town in search of adventures such as though experienced by author Volothamp Geddarm in his recently published work Volo's Guide to Monsters. Sildar notifies Plan B that some of these visitors have vanished, and asks them to help track them down. Two of these missing persons include the Ilmaterian disciple children Milack and Ephenia, who turn out to have been kidnapped by an evil green hag called Delsy. Plan B rescues them from the hag's haven inside Neverwinter Wood and brings them back to Phandalin. The children tell the heroes that they wish to stay in the town now that they are orphans. Sildar takes them in, and eventually adopts them as his own children. Sildar approaches Krisella in private and mentions that more townsfolk have gone missing. It's again likely that they are following in Volo's footsteps. Except this time, the person missing is his adopted daughter Alana and three of her friends. To avoid panic, Sildar asks Krisella to find the youth and sneak them back into town discretely. While the heroes are able to locate the youth in the Crooked Forest, where they had been taken by gnolls, their return to Phandalin is not quiet as the youth run screaming to their homes as soon as they see the town. Sildar tells the heroes about Ilsa Wisemantle, a noble from Neverwinter and friend of his, who recently came to Phandalin to help investigate the troubles that had been affecting the town. He asks them to travel to her base of operations inside a small cave at the base of the Sword Mountains and assist her. Ilsa continues her investigations into the disturbances around Phandalin, and believes she has discovered the source of the problem. The heroes are notified that an explorer named Aladair found a lair that they felt belonged to the beholder mentioned by the elder brain. Aladair went to explore the area, but has not been seen since. Sildar, along with the other members of the town council and Ilsa, ask Plan B to investigate. Plan B captures the Black Spider within Wave Echo Cave, and brings him back to Phandalin. Sildar arrests him, places magical manacles on him that prevent the casting of magic, and places him in the town's jail. With Wave Echo Cave finally cleared, Sildar personally thanks Plan B for their contributions to the town's safety and growth. The following day, Phandalin holds its first annual Greengrass Festival. Sildar hires Craven's Crated Creatures for the event, a traveling entertainment event featuring gladiatorial-style combat, and signs up Plan B to participate in an effort to boost excitement for the proceedings. Following Mehgrin's departure, Sildar also enlists the help of Gideon and assigns him to Plan B's "team" for the event. (pre-break) On the evening of Greengrass, Gundren and his brother Nundro hold a funeral for their brother Tharden. Sildar is invited to attend, along with Krisella. Sildar is visibly shaken and apologizes to Gundren for Tharden's death, blaming himself. Skaus, upon returning from a several-tenday-long excursion to Neverwinter, notifies Sildar that some mail may be arriving in Phandalin and that it will be addressed to Sildar but it will actually be for Skaus. (post-break) As the party is preparing to depart for Waterdeep, Sildar approaches them and requests that when they arrive they rendezvous with a fellow adventuring group, the Snapdragons, and assist them in their efforts to locate and apprehend a mysterious serial killer called by the moniker "The Finger Flayer". Relationships Adopted Children During his time in Phandalin, Sildar has adopted three children: * Alana, a teenager who is known for the many ribbons she ties in her hair * Milack and Ephenia, brother and sister; disciples of Ilmater who were taken by a green hag that killed their parents; rescued by Plan B Plan B Since Plan B rescued Sildar from the goblins at Cragmaw Hideout, he has been a faithful and helpful contact and benefactor for them. He has provided them with many quests, including: * Finding Cragmaw Castle and ending the goblin threat (Episodes 4, 6 and 7) * Rescuing Gundren Rockseeker from the Cragmaws (Episodes 4, 6 and 7) * Once rescued, assisting Gundren in locating and restoring Wave Echo Cave (Episodes 4 and 16) * Obtaining evidence regarding Iarno Albrek's disappearance (Episodes 4 and 5) * Investigating the disappearance of Lord Eric Merryweather (Episode 8) * Investigating the disappearance of the elven woman Delsy (Episode 8) * Investigating the disappearance of Alana and her three friends (Episode 10) * Assisting Ilsa Wisemantle with her research into Phandalin's recent troubles (Episode 12) * Investigating the disappearance of the sage Aladair (Episodes 15 and 16) * Participating in the Craven's Crated Creatures event at the Phandalin Greengrass Festival (Episode 20) * Assisting the Snapdragons with their efforts to catch "The Finger Flayer" in Waterdeep (Episodes 21 and 22) Character Information Abilities * Multiattack * Parry Notable Items * Chain mail * Longsword, with the emblem of Neverwinter carved into the hilt